Two Sides to One Coin
by Hinata Aron
Summary: Valentine's Day and White day. Two most improtant days for lovers. What will Izaya and Shizuo do?


**Valentine's Day**

I walked down the street looking for someone. I had a mischievous grin on my face. I had this plan that would be perfect to get what I wanted. All I had to do was find who I'm looking for. As I'm walking I see couples all around me. Several were holding hands. Some were exchanging gifts. Some people looked like they were waiting for someone. I smiled to myself. I wouldn't have been able to wait for the person I was searching for. They would never come unless I would do something extremely drastic.

As I'm walking I see the park coming up. Something told me that the person I was looking for was there. I turned into the park and walked on. I kept walking and walking. I still couldn't find the person I was looking for. I heaved a sigh but still keeping the smile on my face. I wasn't going to give up that easily.

I take a turn and walk into the thickest part of the whole park. The trees were so grown there that even when the sun was over head it would still be very shady. That's where I found the person I had been looking for. He was sitting on a bench. He had his arms spread out on the back of it. His blue sunglasses hide his face. I smiled as I looked at him. He looked so sexy in that Bartender outfit. His head was thrown back to where his face faced the sky. His hair fell back to where I could see his forehead. As I got closer to him I realized that his eyes were closed. My smile got bigger. I leaned down to where my lips were next to his ears.

"Shizzy-chan," I whispered ever so softly. "Oh Shizzy-chan don't go to fast. Ah! S-stop" I stood up slightly to see his face. A slight smile was on it.

"Oh shut up dumbass. I'm not going that fast." I couldn't contain the laughter that came when I heard him say that. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and started to die from laughter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shizuo's eyes fly open. His head quickly turned and looked at me. His face got red. I got of the bench in a flash and stood. "IZAAAAAAYYYYYAAAA-KUUUUUUNNNN!" I wiped a tear from my eye and turned to face him.

"Oh, Shizo-chan. That was too good and easy. It almost wasn't that much fun." Shizo-chan just glared at me.

"What do you want Flea?"

"Why I have a gift for you Shizo-chan." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a heart shaped box. I threw it at him. He caught it with amazing reflexes. He looked at it in confusion.

"What's this?" I smiled at him when he said that. _Oh, Shizo-chan still as dumb as an ox._

"It's a box of chocolate. Can't you read?" I gave a little laugh. "Today's Valentine's Day, or did you not know?"

"I did know that's the reason why I came here." Shizo-chan looked at me. "Why would you give me this?"

"Oh, because maybe I love you and wanted to show you by giving you chocolate." I quickly got an evil/devilish look to my face. "Or maybe because I know that on white day the males are supposed to give a gift in return for receiving one on this wonderful day." At that moment Shizo-chan realized my plan. "Now I will give you a little hint to what I want. I want something that I will enjoy very much." I winked when I said enjoy "Ah well I must go now." I saluted to Shizo-chan. "See you later." I quickly ran off before he had a chance to try to kill me.

"IZZZAAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" I smiled as I heard Shizo-chan call my name in a familiar ring.

**White Day**

I walked up the apartment that the person I despised the most lived in. I knocked on the door irritated with myself. I couldn't believe I was there. After a second of waiting the door finally opened. Izaya stood there before me. He was wearing a low v-neck shirt, and tight dark skinny jeans. I could feel my face heat up slight just looking at his legs. I quickly shifted my eyes to his face. He had this smug look to his face that pissed me off. His black hair damp as if he had just gotten out of the bath.

"Oh Shizzy-chan so nice of you to come." He stepped to the side. "Won't you come in?" I just glared at him as I stepped into his apartment. I walked into the living room. Izaya-kun sat on the couch. He still had that smug look to his face. He looked at me as if waiting for me to say something. When I didn't he spoke. "So Shizo-chan what shall be my gift for white day hmmm?" I looked at him.

"I decided that your gift will be that I won't call you a name all day." When I said this the smug look on Izaya-kun's face was wiped away. I knew this wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted me to say something along the line of us having sex. I wasn't going to do that.

"Wa!" That's all he could say. "I said it had to be something I would _enjoy_ very much!"

I looked away from him and out the window. "I thought you would enjoy very much for my not to call you any names all day." While he was in shock I took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Sorry Shizo-chan that's not what I wanted." I took in a breath of smoke and let it out.

"You can't return gifts." I turned back and looked at Izaya-kun. I saw his face go from being in shock to going back to normal. He started to clap.

"My my. I give you props on that on Shizo-chan. Never would have thought you would figure a way around it. I mean with you being stupid and a freak in all." I bit my cigarette and dumped it into the ash tray he had for me to use anytime I came over. I reach forward and grabbed this shirt. I brought my face close to his.

"What did you say you slimy flea?" At that moment Izaya-kun got an evil look to his face.

"Ah. You insulted me. Now I get another gift. I get to chose it this time." I pulled me head back some.

"I know what you want, but I'm not going to give it to you. So how about I meet you in the middle. I'll let you kiss me. But go any farther and I will kill you." Izaya-kun just smiled as he gazed at me. He then slowly wrapped his arms around me. He leaned forward slowly. He lightly touched my lips. I leaned forward some myself so our lips were really connected. I closed my eyes.

We stayed like that for a while. Then Izaya-kun shoved me to my knees and deepened the kiss. He tickled the inside of my mouth with his tongue. He quickly intertwined mine with his. After a few seconds his hands started to try to unbutton my vest. My eyes flew open. I pushed him off of me and punched him on the head. I could feel my face heat up with anger.

"Thought I told you only kissing!" I stormed out of apartment. I was angry with myself for trusting the flea. "Damn what was I thinking!" I started to wipe my mouth. Though, even as I cursed myself and Izaya-kun I was kind of happy for some reason. I shook my head. I shouldn't have been surprised he would try something like that. We had been going out for several months now. I should have been use to it by now, but I wasn't. I sighed. _This is what I get for going out with a flea._ I shook my head again and continued to walk down the street. My mind suddenly filled with Izaya-kun. _Well the only thing I can do now is wonder what he's going to do next._


End file.
